


i wanna see you be brave

by dearingsattler



Series: The A/S Files [3]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Somewhat Secret Relationships, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: In which Stephanie's sister is coming to town and Stephanie is yet to tell her about her relationshipOr: 4x10 Abigail/Stephanie edition
Relationships: Abigail Pershing/Stephanie Borden, Stephanie Borden & Emma Borden
Series: The A/S Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781173
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	i wanna see you be brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I am here with yet another fic that got away from me and ended up probably twice as long as I thought it would, I truly am a menace to myself
> 
> Nothing really to add to the summary though when it comes to tagging characters it would be much more useful if this show actually gave all their characters last names [side eyes Liam]
> 
> Also, I swear I will actually respond to comments from now on (... at least for this fandom) but old comments are just a bit too much to face - please know that I appreciate each and every one of you though (and also tend to write faster when I get more response though that's pretty typical of any author). Anyway, that's enough from me
> 
> Title is from Brave - Sara Bareilles

“So,” Stephanie started casually one night as she and Abigail had dinner. “My sister’s coming to town.”

“Oh?” Abigail raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean I finally get to meet her?” Stephanie looked back down at her plate. “You still haven’t told her.” It wasn’t a question.

Still, Stephanie shook her head. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that,” she trailed off, unsure how to phrase what she was thinking.

“You’re nervous to,” Abigail filled in. Stephanie nodded and Abigail gave her a sympathetic smile, reaching across the table to grasp her hand. “Hey, I get it, it’s hard coming out to family. That’s why we’ll do this entirely on your terms, okay? Just tell me what you want to do.”

Stephanie gave Abigail a soft smile, eyes glistening. “What did I do to deserve you?” Abigail said nothing, just squeezed her hand. “I’m not sure yet, but I won’t let this trip pass without telling her, I can assure you of that.”

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Abigail said, soft expression turning to a smirk. “I’m sure she has plenty of childhood stories to share.”

Stephanie groaned at the thought. “Never mind, you’re not allowed to meet her anymore.”

“What if I promise to behave?” Abigail gave Stephanie what could only be described as a sultry look.

“You never behave,” Stephanie deadpanned.

“Well there’s no fun in behaving, is there? Now,” Stephanie felt a rush of heat under the intensity of Abigail’s gaze, “finish up, I have a few ideas about dessert.”

Stephanie certainly didn’t need to be told twice.

Stephanie had just returned to the Bistro with Emma after making a stop in Bell Book & Candle on their way back into town from the airport, the two chatting and catching up, glad to finally get a chance to spend some time together, when Stephanie felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out, she read:

_Abigail: Just dropped an arrangement off to Cassie, she says she met Emma, guess that means she made it in okay?_

Stephanie smiled as she typed out a response.

_Stephanie: Yep, picked her up from the airport a couple hours ago. You want to stop by and meet her?_

_Abigail: I would but I need to go to city hall about something. Talk to you later?_

_Stephanie: Of course, good luck at city hall, love you <3_

_Abigail: Love you too <3_

“So,” Emma drawled, giving Stephanie a look. “Who’s that you’re talking to?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “A friend. And no, you are not allowed to meddle,” she hastily added, recognizing the look in her sister’s eyes.

“Whatever you say,” Emma replied in a manner that indicated she didn’t believe a word Stephanie was saying. Stephanie just sighed; it was going to be an interesting visit.

“ _So, something interesting happened today_.”

Stephanie raised an eyebrow despite the fact that Abigail couldn’t see it, balancing her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she finished her cleaning. “What happened?”

“ _Remember how I said I was going to city hall about something?_ ” Stephanie hummed an affirmative. “ _Well, I’ve complained to you about that tree branch, I’m sure_.”

“Yes, the one covering your sign. Personally, I think ‘Abigail’s ow’ sounds like a wonderful shop,” she teased affectionately, glad her sister was already sound asleep, tired from her travels.

“ _Well, it turns out the city councillor in charge of that sort of thing retired and wasn’t going to be replaced until the election_.”

Stephanie pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. She recognized that tone of voice, it was Abigail’s ‘okay so don’t be mad at me but’ voice. “What did you do?”

“ _I may or may not have offered to fill that spot in the interim_.”

“You did what?” Stephanie stopped mid-motion as she took in Abigail’s words.

“ _Martha has the power to appoint new councillors in the event that one is no longer there to perform their duties_.”

“And that has to do with you offering how?” Stephanie took a seat, leaning the elbow of her free hand on the table and pinching the bridge of her nose again.

“ _Well, I wasn’t waiting until the election to get this problem dealt with, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who would feel that way_.”

“I guess there’s some logic in that,” Stephanie sighed.

“ _Yeah, I should probably mention that that’s not everything_.” Guilt was clear in Abigail’s voice.

“What else did you do?” The exasperation was clear in Stephanie’s voice.

“ _They were electing a council president, and no one was stepping up so_ ,” Abigail stretched out that last syllable.

“You volunteered.” This conversation was really starting to require wine. “Of course, you did.”

“ _Well, they weren’t exactly moving along in any hurry_.” Stephanie could practically hear Abigail roll her eyes. “ _At least this way my tree will actually be dealt with_.”

“Honestly, you’re going to cause me to go grey prematurely,” Stephanie groaned, knowing there was no stopping Abigail when she set her mind on something.

“ _Prematurely?_ ” Abigail teased.

“Oh, shut up, I’m not that much older than you.” Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“ _Whatever helps you sleep at night_.” Stephanie could hear Abigail’s grin. “ _I love you_ ,” she softened.

Stephanie felt any annoyance towards her girlfriend melt. “I love you too.”

The sisters were in Cassie’s shop picking up spices and chatting when Stephanie heard the door open behind her. “Liam,” she smiled at her friend.

“Stephanie,” Liam smiled back, glancing curiously at Emma.

“This is my sister, Emma,” Stephanie introduced.

“Ah, the Marine, right?” Liam grinned.

“Okay, does my sister tell everyone?” Emma rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“Well, she’s very proud.” Liam turned to Cassie, “Cassie, I brought some champagne to try for the wedding reception.”

“I’ll get some glasses,” Cassie smiled, heading off in search of them.

Liam turned back to the sisters. “Did you want to join us?”

Stephanie smiled ruefully. “You know, we would love to, but we have a lot of work to do.”

Liam nodded knowingly. “Some other time, maybe over that pool game you owe me?”

“You’re never going to drop that, are you?” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “When things slow down,” she promised.

“Holding you to that,” Liam said. “I’ll see you both later.” He made his way over to where Cassie was getting out glasses.

“So,” Emma drawled as she and Stephanie made their way out of the shop, giving her a look.

“So, nothing,” Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“Uh huh, whatever you say,” Emma grinned.

“Oh no, you do not get to ‘uh huh’ me, that’s my thing,” Stephanie protested.

“Again, whatever you say,” Emma said, walking ahead of Stephanie.

Well, it is,” Stephanie spluttered indignantly, hurrying after her sister.

Stephanie and Emma had once again found themselves at Bell Book & Candle the next day, picking up the last of what they needed for the reception dinner and hammering down the details of what they were serving.

“Well, I just hope you’ll still have time to make it to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow,” Cassie was voicing her concern at how busy Stephanie seemed to be.

“Oh yeah, where’s it going to be?” Stephanie’s brow furrowed as she spoke, thinking of everything that needed to get done.

“Liam’s hosting it at the microbrewery,” Cassie confirmed.

“Oh, Liam’s hosting it.” There was a mischievous lilt to Emma’s voice as she glanced at Stephanie.

“Stop it.” Stephanie sent a glare her sister’s way before turning back to Cassie. “I would love to, thanks. And thanks for this,” she indicated the ravioli roller before turning to leave. After a short encounter with Martha that left Stephanie raising an eyebrow as she rambled about Blairsville benches, the two made their way back towards the Bistro.

“You know, I’m just saying,” Emma tried again once they were outside.

“I know you are and I’m telling you there’s no point, it’s never going to happen.” Stephanie felt her stomach clench as she thought of why that was and how she was still yet to tell her sister.

“Not with that attitude,” Emma sang lightly.

“Seriously, drop it.” Stephanie’s voice left no room for argument though she knew that Emma would ignore that.

“Sure thing, sis.” Yep, there it was. Stephanie just rolled her eyes with a sigh as they made their way into the Bistro.

In a turn of events, Emma’s fiancé had managed to make it to Middleton so Stephanie made sure that they could take some time in the evening to go out for a few drinks. She had also invited Abigail, in hopes that she could gather the courage to tell Emma the truth but also because she hadn’t seen her since Emma got in and was missing her.

Of course, Abigail was now running late due to an impromptu city council meeting. That was certainly going to take some getting used to.

On the bright side, they had encountered Cassie and were chatting with her when Liam made his way over. “Right on time as usual,” he addressed Cassie.

Trouble flashed in Emma’s eyes and before Stephanie could stop her, she said, “Liam, would you like to join us? You could sit right next to my sister.” Stephanie gave Liam an apologetic look.

“I would love to, but Cassie and I need to go over what we’re serving at the rehearsal dinner.” Liam opted for politely brushing the persistent sister off.

“We’re having it here and then going to Grey House to walk through the ceremony,” Cassie explained to Emma and Ryan, glad to help Stephanie change the subject.

“Only four more days,” Stephanie practically squealed.

“Ryan and I still have to wait for what feels like forever,” Emma bemoaned.

“I’m sure that day will be here before you even know it.” Cassie’s familiar knowing look crossed her face. “Since you’re both in town, why don’t you join us for the rehearsal dinner? It’s Thursday at five.”

Emma smiled. “That sounds great, thank you.”

“Everyone’s been so wonderful helping us put this wedding together, but it will be nice when things slow down a bit and people can have more time to just be together and catch up.” Stephanie felt a pang as she realized what Cassie was referring to.

“Shall we?” Liam asked Cassie as silence fell over the group. She nodded and the pair said their goodbyes before heading over to the bar to discuss.

“Too bad he couldn’t join us,” Emma said, watching them walk away.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Again, not going to happen. Besides, this seat’s taken, remember?” Stephanie grimaced as she glanced at her phone, lit up with another text from Abigail. “At least it will be once Abigail gets out of this last second meeting.”

“She would be the Merriwick I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting yet, yes?”

Stephanie nodded. “Yeah. I had hoped to introduce you two sooner, but she’s been super busy lately.”

“Never too busy to make it to drinks with you though,” Abigail breezed in, taking the empty seat next to Stephanie, smiling at her. She turned to Emma. “So, you must be the famed Marine. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” She held out her hand as she spoke.

Emma took it with an eyeroll. “And it’s official, everyone has greeted me with ‘you’re the Marine’, has my sister not told anyone anything else about me?”

“At least I haven’t told anyone childhood stories,” Stephanie pointed out.

“Oh yes, speaking of,” Abigail looked at Emma intently. “Please, tell me all about Stephanie as a kid, I need blackmail material.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Stephanie protested. “There’s no one to tell me about you as a kid.”

“I was a delight,” Abigail shot back before turning back to Emma expectantly.

Emma giggled at Stephanie’s affronted look. “How about before we get to that we get another round? Oh, and this is my fiancé, Ryan,” she indicated the until then silent man.

“Glad you were able to make it,” Abigail extended her hand to him as well.

“As am I,” Ryan returned the handshake. “I have to say, Middleton seems like a nice place.”

“There are definitely many reasons why I’m glad I moved here.” Stephanie felt her heart swell at Abigail’s words, sneakily reaching over and squeezing her knee. “Now, next round is on me, what’s everyone drinking?”

Conversation had flowed easily, the four laughing as if they were old friends. Which, Stephanie mused, was a good thing considering that she intended Abigail to be in her life a long time.

Not that Emma was aware of that quite yet.

“So,” Abigail’s voice broke into Stephanie’s thoughts. Emma and Ryan had taken off, having booked a motel room for the night for a bit of privacy, and it was just the two of them left at their table.

“I know, I know. I swear I’ll tell her soon, I guess I just lost my nerve tonight.” Stephanie gave Abigail an apologetic look, a sadness in her eyes.

“Hey,” Abigail moved her chair closer to Stephanie’s, wrapping a comforting arm around her. “It’s okay. Like I said, whenever you’re ready.” She kissed Stephanie softly, savouring the chance.

“Thank you,” Stephanie said meaningfully.

“Now, why don’t we take this somewhere a little more private? I’ve, uh, got something to tell you,” Abigail admitted somewhat sheepishly.

“Shall we head back to mine then? It seems as though I’ve got the place to myself tonight.” Stephanie tucked a lock of Abigail’s hair behind her ear as she spoke, giving her a seductive look.

Abigail grimaced. “Your place sounds great, but we really do need to talk.”

Concern came over Stephanie’s face. “Is everything okay?”

“Let’s just head to yours, I’ll explain there.” Stephanie gave her a worried look but said nothing, getting up and putting her jacket on before following Abigail out of the brewery.

The walk back to Stephanie’s was quiet, Stephanie worrying about what was going on with Abigail, and Abigail wondering how Stephanie was going to react to what she had to say. “So, what’s going on?” Stephanie asked once they were inside and settled on the couch.

“I’m sure you’ve been on the receiving end of one of Martha’s comments about Blairsville benches, it certainly seems to be all she can focus on right now.” Stephanie nodded, confused as to how this was relevant. “Well, she had Jared look into the town line, I guess as a way of proving that they were illegally placing those benches.”

“Let me guess, that didn’t go exactly according to plan?” Stephanie asked wryly. Martha’s plans had a habit of going awry.

“Not in the slightest,” Abigail winced.

“How bad?” Stephanie sighed, expecting Abigail to say she was going to have to work long hours for the foreseeable future.

“Well, as it turns out the town line runs right down the middle of ridge pine drive,” Abigail started.

“Isn’t that the street Martha lives on?” Stephanie interrupted.

Abigail nodded. “The south side belongs to Middleton, the north side to Blairsville.”

A feeling of dread came over Stephanie. “Oh, don’t tell me.”

“Martha’s house is on the north side,” Abigail confirmed.

“So, we have no mayor?”

“Not exactly,” Abigail drew out her words, guilt flashing in her eyes. Stephanie just let her head fall back with a groan, already knowing what was coming next. “It turns out that if the mayor can no longer perform their duties, the position falls to the council president.”

“You’re now mayor?” Abigail just nodded. “Well then, this is quite the development.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure I’ve fully processed it myself.” Abigail sensed melancholy coming from Stephanie. “Hey, what’s up?” She ran a comforting hand through Stephanie’s hair.

“It’s just, we already both live such busy lives and now this. When are we ever going to manage to get time together?” Stephanie felt tears prick at the backs of her eyes.

“Cassie managed to handle both her shop and being mayor all while she had a newborn. I’m sure I can find more than enough time for you.” Abigail pulled Stephanie closer. “And if not, I’ll make it happen. I am the one in charge after all.” She smirked lightly. “What’s the point of being the mayor if there aren’t perks?”

Stephanie, who had relaxed at Abigail’s words, also smirked. “So, are there any perks to dating the mayor?” Her voice was light but sultry.

“Well, you are the only person in this town who gets to boss me around.” Abigail returned the look Stephanie was giving her.

Stephanie took the hint and leaned forward to kiss Abigail deeply. “In that case,” she said once they’d pulled back. “Take me to bed, Madame Mayor.” Abigail didn’t need to be told twice, pulling Stephanie up off the couch as she stood and leading her towards the bedroom.

The next few days passed fairly quickly, Stephanie feeling much lighter after having gotten to spend a night with Abigail. She had noticed Emma looking at her questioningly once or twice throughout the first day but had easily ignored it and Emma’s subsequent not-so-subtle hints around Liam. And now Thursday had come around in a blur of preparations and Stephanie was now more than ready for a relaxing evening with her friends, celebrating the upcoming wedding.

“Uh, can you get closer together, Liam, you and?” One of Liam’s bartenders was saying as she framed a photo of the group.

“Stephanie,” Liam filled in as he shifted closer to her. Stephanie could feel Emma giving her another look but chose to ignore it as she shuffled even closer to Abigail who laid a hand on the small of her back, hidden from the camera

“Yeah, you really need to squeeze in.” The bartender spoke again. Liam obliged, moving in as close as he could with an apologetic glance. “And there, one more, good. Here you go,” she handed Liam his phone back once the photos had been taken. As the group moved out formation, Abigail let her hand slip further down Stephanie’s back only for a brief second, but long enough for Stephanie to send her a warning glare. Emma had seen the glare and given Stephanie a smug look, clearly thinking that Abigail was thinking the same thing she was. Stephanie barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

Abigail, meanwhile, had just given Stephanie a flirtatious smirk, unseen by Emma, before turning to her cousin. “Cassie, I brought something to show you,” she pulled a flower out of her bag. “It’s not a cyclamen like you wanted, but I thought the colour would match some of the other things you picked out,” she explained.

“These are going to look really good,” Cassie said, taking in the flower with a smile.

The flower caught Emma’s eye. “Where did you get that?”

“I ordered it out of a catalogue.”

“Do you remember?” Emma addressed Ryan.

“Of course.” Ryan smiled at her before turning to the others. “We met at a logistics seminar; we had some free time, so we went for a walk in the sand dunes.”

“They had flowers growing like that everywhere, they really are beautiful,” Emma finished.

“Good, because Grey House is going to be full of them.” A small smile crossed Abigail’s face as she accepted the flower back from Cassie.

The group sort of split up at that point and were mingling when a new voice entered the foray. “Lieutenant Gathwright,” said a man in uniform as he approached the group.

“Chaplain Roberts,” Ryan seemed surprised. “Emma this is Dave Roberts, the new Chaplain,” he introduced.

“Nice to meet you,” Emma shook his hand.

“I thought you were in Blairsville,” Ryan expressed his confusion.

“Aren’t we all?” Martha muttered, ignored by the others.

“I was, but your CO called and wanted me to convey the news, you’re being deployed overseas, both you and Captain Borden,” the Chaplain explained.

“Where are they sending them?” Stephanie felt her heart sink, Emma being deployed always made her nervous.

I’m sorry, we can’t give out that information, but they need you to report to Jacksonville,” he indicated Ryan, “and you to Norfolk,” he indicated Emma, “and they’ll give you your assignments from there.”

“Two different places?” Liam asked.

“Well, we’re in different divisions, that’s how the system works,” Ryan said.

“And they wanted me to tell you that the deployments will be for a full year,” the Chaplain continued.

“A year? You guys are getting married.” The despair was clear in both Stephanie’s voice and face. Abigail wanted nothing more than to wrap an arm around her, provide her the comfort news like this required but stood her ground, knowing that there was nothing she could do at the moment.

“I guess it’ll have to wait?” Emma turned to Ryan, her eyes glassy.

“We can reschedule for as soon as we get back,” Ryan attempted to reassure Emma, rubbing her arms comfortingly.

“It just seems like such a long time from now,” Emma protested.

“I know, what else can we do?” Ryan gave her a sad smile.

Absorbed in the agony of the situation, no one caught Cassie and Sam sharing a look. “We might have an idea,” Cassie spoke up. The group startled, looking at her questioningly. “How would you two like to get married tomorrow?”

The couple in question gaped at her. “What are you saying?” Emma asked.

“We can wait a bit longer, but a year is a long time to wait for anyone,” Sam started.

“And besides, the food and the flowers are already tailored to your likings, and your Chaplain is right here” Cassie finished. “So, what do you say?”

Emma and Ryan shared an astonished look, spark of hope in both their eyes, before turning back to Cassie and Sam. “Are you sure?” Ryan’s disbelief came out in his voice.

“Positive,” Sam affirmed.

“In that case, thank you,” Emma’s voice cracked with emotion.

“Well then,” Stephanie’s voice also cracked. “We better get preparing then.” She caught Abigail’s eye, giving her a watery smile. Abigail gave her a soft smile in return, trying to convey the words she couldn’t say in present company. Stephanie’s eyes confirmed that she understood.

Emma caught a glimpse of the moment between her sister and her girlfriend but, caught up in her euphoria, misinterpreted it as nothing more than a moment between close friends.

The wedding had gone flawlessly, and the reception was now in full swing. With her kitchen staff running things smoothly, Stephanie had taken a chance to finally relax, leaning against the counter with a drink, watching fondly as Nick and Grace bickered with each other.

“Really has been a crazy week, hasn’t it?” Stephanie turned to the source of the voice, smiling when she saw Abigail had come up next to her.

“No kidding,” Stephanie shook her head. “I can’t believe my little sister just got married.”

“Well you best believe it,” Abigail chuckled before giving Stephanie a loving smile. “Have I told you how beautiful you look yet today?”

Stephanie blushed, turning her head so that the red in her cheeks was hidden. “Like I have anything on you.” She gave Abigail a bold look.

“I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree.” Abigail gave her a flirty grin.

“Guess so.” Stephanie noticed her sister become free over Abigail’s shoulder. “Oh, it looks like Emma’s finally free, I’ll be back.” Abigail nodded and Stephanie made her way over to her, able to feel Abigail’s eyes on her back.

“Stephanie!” Emma cried, engulfing her sister in a hug. “Today has been so amazing, I can’t thank you enough.”

“I think Cassie and Sam deserve the most thanks,” Stephanie chuckled, pulling back.

“Maybe so,” Emma agreed. “But you’ve also worked so hard on the prep and execution here, so thank you.”

“Well, in that case,” Stephanie grinned, squeezing Emma’s arm. “You’re welcome.”

“I just hope you find someone soon; I can’t wait to help you plan your wedding one day.” Stephanie tried to remain neutral, but her face gave her away. “What is it?” Concern coloured Emma’s face.

Stephanie sighed, there was no avoiding this any longer. Not that she had ever wanted to avoid it, but her nerves had kept getting the better of her.

(If she were being honest, she currently felt so nervous she could throw up, but that was beside the point.)

And so, Stephanie steeled herself and admitted to Emma, “there’s something I haven’t been telling you.”

“Well, what is it?” Emma rested a hand on Stephanie’s, listening intently.

“I have found someone. I just haven’t been sure how to tell you.” Stephanie bit her lip, trying to will her racing heart to slow down.

“What are you dating one of those douches from high school or something?” Emma looked at her, confused. “Why not just introduce us?”

“God, no,” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “I may have had questionable taste on occasion in the past, but it has never extended to any of those guys.”

“So, what’s holding you back?” Emma looked at Stephanie softly, concern back in her eyes. “Should I be getting ready to threaten him?”

“No! No, just, here.” Stephanie beckoned Abigail – who had been listening in, worried for Stephanie – over. “You’ve technically already met but it’s time I properly introduce you to Abigail,” she took a quick but deep breath, “my girlfriend.” Stephanie intertwined a hand with Abigail’s as she spoke, standing close to her and looking apprehensively at Emma.

Emma seemed to run through a whole range of emotions before finally settling on, “god, I’m an idiot. How could I have been so blind?”

“Huh?” That certainly had not been what Stephanie had expected.

“The fact that you invited her for drinks the other day, that phone conversation I heard part of the first night I was here, not to mention that look between the two of you yesterday,” Emma listed off. “You two were so obvious!”

Apprehension turned to confusion as Stephanie and Abigail glanced at each other. “We were?” Stephanie gave Emma a strange look before something clicked. “Wait a second, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?”

“That’s not important,” Emma said quickly before rolling her eyes in exasperation. “Stephanie, you know you have no poker face.”

That finally drew a laugh out of Stephanie. “Yeah, you’re right. So, you’re okay with this?” Stephanie tightened her grip on Abigail unconsciously as she waited for an answer.

“What? Of course, I’m okay with it, why wouldn’t I be?” Emma moved closer to Stephanie, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You’re my sister, I don’t care who it is you love as long as they make you happy.” She paused. “Okay, I might draw the line at certain things especially considering I’m in the military, but you know what I mean.”

That did the trick and Stephanie finally relaxed with a laugh, pulling Emma in for a hug. “Love you, sis.”

“Love you too,” Emma held on for a moment before pulling back and turning to Abigail. “And you,” she pulled Abigail into a hug. Abigail’s eyes widened in surprise, but she recovered quickly, returning the embrace. “Thank you, for making my sister happy.”

“Yeah, well,” Abigail reached for Stephanie’s hand once the hug ended. “She makes me happy too.” She and Stephanie caught each other’s eye, smiling softly.

“I’m glad.” Emma smirked suddenly. “But as Stephanie’s sister and a Marine, I’m legally obligated to tell you that I have connections and am not afraid to use them should the need arise.”

“Emma,” Stephanie said warningly.

“What? I’m just being a good sister.” She grinned as Stephanie rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully.

“It’s alright,” Abigail chuckled, wrapping an arm around Stephanie’s waist. “I wouldn’t worry about having to use those connections,” she addressed Emma.

“Good, because you definitely would not come out unscathed.” Emma grinned cheekily as the song changed. “Oh, I love this song. I’m going to go find Ryan, see you two on the dancefloor?” She didn’t wait for an answer before scurrying off.

“I could go for a dance,” Stephanie looked at Abigail expectantly.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Abigail steered Stephanie towards the back of the restaurant where a small area had been cleared for dancing. They easily fell into step, moving in slow circles next to Emma and Ryan.

Stephanie pressed herself close to Abigail, leaning her head on her shoulder, watching as Emma seemed to unconsciously mirror her actions. She sighed in content, absorbed in the overwhelming feeling of serenity knowing that her sister approved and that things were likely to remain like this for a long time. She closed her eyes, wanting to commit this moment to memory.

“I can hear you thinking,” Abigail teased lightly. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just how overwhelmingly happy I am right now.” Stephanie lifted her head off Abigail’s shoulder, catching her eye in a meaningful look.

“Are you now? I guess great minds think alike because I was just thinking something similar.” Abigail gave Stephanie that soft loving smile reserved only for her.

Stephanie couldn’t help but melt. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” Abigail replied, tilting her head down to catch Stephanie’s lips in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!! I'd love to hear what you think!!
> 
> And if you're Canadian like me, enjoy the premiere Sunday! I'm definitely looking forward to finally getting to see the new season for myself and not just through what everyone is tweeting lol (if you've already got the new season, I guess enjoy the new ep lol)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
